Bring on the Rain
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: A cute lil song fic...my first one! yay for that , anyway, George is off in the war against the dark side and all that fun stuff and its really fluffy and stuff right near the end it's really sweet! Gw/Kb


~*Another day has almost come and gone   
  
Can't imagine what else could wrong   
  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door   
  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)*~  
  
Katie sighed and looked out her window. It was dark and rainy; it actually fit nicely with how she was feeling. She had only married George a few short years ago, and now he might get taken away from her. She couldn't bare the thought of it.  
  
He got drafted into the war against Voldermort and his followers. It was late, and she still had no owl from him. He always sent her an owl. He had been gone for two months now, and she didn't know how should could tell Jake, their five year old son, if his daddy wasn't going to come home from the war.   
  
Every witch and wizard in the magical world that was of age was helping in the efforts. If it wasn't out on the battle field, or in the medical tents, it was brewing potions and sending food or new robes.   
  
~*Tomorrow's another day   
  
And I'm thirsty anyway   
  
So bring on the rain*~  
  
George Weasley sighed and plopped down on his cot. He just got back from a particularly grueling day of shooting spells at the dark side. He had been stunned, but quickly revived by the medi-witches.   
  
He took out his parchment and quill and started a letter to his wife, Katie. He couldn't decide if it would be better to tell her that he was stunned, or not. She worried about him, he knew she worried. He didn't want her to though; it was all going to be ok in the end. But when would the end come?  
  
~*It's almost like the hard times circle 'round   
  
A couple drops and they all start coming down*~  
  
Just as she was about to go to sleep, Katie saw something white in the distance, flying towards her window, growing larger and larger with each passing second. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He was ok.   
  
She took the letter from the owl and quickly unfolded it. It had a few drops of blood on the corner, she hopped it wasn't anything to bad. She was just happy it wasn't a black owl.   
  
There were two kinds of owls that they used in the wizard wars, white, brown and black. White was for the family members to write home. Brown was for the medi-witches to say that a loved one was injured and might not make it. Black was the worst of all. Black was the color that no one ever wanted to get. If you received a black owl, there was really no need to open it unless you had multiple loved ones. Black was the color owl sent out with the death certificates.   
  
~*Yeah, I might feel defeated,   
  
I might hang my head   
  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead*~  
  
"Dear Katie,  
  
Hope you're well. Don't have much time, just got back from particularly long day. I miss you and Jake, and love you both. As for what happened today out on the field, I only got his with a weak stunning spell from a dying man on the dark side, they said I was quickly revived though, so nothing to worry about. The other bad news is that I won't be able to come home for Christmas. I'm sorry Baby. I miss you so much. I would give anything to just have you in my arms right now. I love you and I'll be waiting for you're response when I get back to my tent tomorrow.   
  
Lots of love as always,   
  
George"  
  
~*Tomorrow's another day   
  
And I'm thirsty anyway   
  
So bring on the rain*~  
  
Katie sighed and put the letter on the kitchen table before heading to bed. 'At least he's still alive' she thought to herself as she stood in her son's doorway watching him sleep.   
  
He looked just like George. Although she knew he would with that strong Weasley gene. It's almost a given that any Weasley is going to have red hair and freckles. She stood there watching her son for about a half hour when he woke up.   
  
"Mommy?" he asked, peering out from under the covers. She smiled and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed.   
  
"I love you Jake," she said, kissing the top of the small boys head before she left for her own room, feeling a little better.   
  
~*I'm not gonna let it get me down   
  
I'm not gonna cry   
  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight*~  
  
Katie Weasley had been tossing and turning for a half hour now. She couldn't get comfortable. She had this problem every night with George gone.  
  
Normally she would sleep snuggled up close to him while he had his arms around her. It was comfortable and warm. She had no complaints about it. Now she was alone in her cold bed, wondering just how long this war would last.   
  
She was almost asleep when she heard movement in the kitchen, she knew she should go see who was in her house, but she didn't. She was scared; nothing good could ever come from strangers being in the house.   
  
She heard the footsteps approach her bedroom, she tried hard to slow her breathing down and make it sound like she was asleep, or maybe even try to make it sound as though she wasn't there. She felt the mattress give way to more weight as the intruder sat down.   
  
Katie thought about screaming, but that would only scare Jake, and no one else would hear her anyway. She still had her eyes squeezed shut, refusing not to look at whoever was sitting on her bed.   
  
She felt a rough, callused hand on her face. She really was about to scream this time, but she opened her eyes for a brief second. She blinked a few times, not believing her eyes.  
  
"Geo-George?" she asked, still trying to figure out if it was really him. A smile lit up his face, and she knew in that second that it was really him. "Oh George what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come home?" she said looking at him.   
  
"For Christmas, Love, for Christmas." He said, kissing her forehead as he lay down beside her. "Never said anything about tonight," he said, kissing her again. "I love you Katie Weasley, and don't you forget it," he said between kisses.   
  
"I think you should go say Hi to you carbon copy," she said, loosening her grip on his neck.   
  
"Nah, I'm not madly in love in Fred," he said nuzzling her ear.   
  
"Not that one," she said laughing, "but, you can always wait til morning," she said, stroking his face that was smudged with dirt and looked like he hadn't had a good shave in a while.   
  
"I love you," he simply muttered before falling asleep, her doing the same not even five minutes after.  
  
~*Bring on the rain*~  
  
a/n: whoo my fist songfic! Hope you like it. Why not review? It'll make us both happy!   
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything….lol   
  
Oh yes, this is dedicated to my friend, who, um…gently persuaded me to write this. Yes, gentle persuasion. That's what we'll call it. Ok so she blackmailed me. I don't even know this damn song and she's got me writing fics to it! Ahh anyway, it wasn't really that bad, and I hope you liked it…. 


End file.
